1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometric device used in an optical apparatus such as a camera, and more particularly, to a photometric device which receives a photographic image from a photographic optical system of the optical apparatus and divides the photographic image into plural regions. The photometric device has a photometric sensor which receives the divided photographic image, and based upon photometric values of specific regions detected by the photometric sensor, the photometric device determines spot photometric values.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photometric device is known in which a subject imaged on a viewfinder screen is reimaged, by means of an optical system, on a photometric sensor having plural photometric elements. Photometry is performed by dividing the photographic picture plane into plural photometric regions. In this kind of photometric device, by using the photometric value of one of the photometric elements of the photometric sensor, an optical system and a photometric sensor for special use are not required, and spot photometry is possible to measure the light of a specific region of the photographic picture plane.
Nevertheless, in the above-noted conventional photometric device, there is a problem in that, due to the effects of stray light of internal reflections in the reimaging optical system, etc., a portion of the light incident on regions outside the spot photometric region penetrates into the spot photometric region, and an error arises in the spot photometric value.